1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dough hook attachment for a stand-type kitchen mixer. More specifically, the invention relates to a dough hook having novel means for attachment to a mixer whereby the dough hook is firmly held and yet is readily attached to and detached from, the mixer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are showings of dough hook attachments for more or less conventional mixers. An example is my own Pat. No. 3,995,840, issued Dec. 7, 1976. While the invention of my earlier patent is meritorious, it is limited to machines provided with clamp means which normally holds the beater-assembly-support of the mixer and may be used to hold the dough hook attachment. Many mixers do not have such clamp assemblies, and the present invention is aimed at such non-clamp-type mixers. The attachment of the invention is useful with many commercially available mixers.